The present invention relates generally to metal-matrix composites, and more particularly, to a metal-matrix composite suitable for rapid prototyping.
In the automotive industry, it is desirable to bring a product to market in a short amount of time. This reduces the overall cost of the vehicle. One manner in which automakers have reduced product development time is by using rapid prototyping and tooling methods such as stereolithography. Stereolithography or other rapid prototyping systems in conjunction with a computer aided design system can be used to form a prototype part based upon drawings generated by the CAD system.
One drawback to parts developed in known rapid prototyping systems is that the techniques use layers of paper and plastic or plastic powders to construct the parts. As a result, the part can only be used in low-temperature prototype environment. Also, additional processing must take place in order to make metal dies.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a rapid prototyping system that forms parts having a higher melting point than those known rapid prototyping systems. This allows the part to be used under higher temperature processing such as the formation of metal dies.
The present invention provides suitable metal-matrix composites for use in rapid prototyping systems. The metal-matrix composites have higher melting temperatures than materials used in prior known rapid prototyping systems.
In one aspect of the invention, a metal-matrix composite comprises a plurality of fibers having an average diameter of about eight micrometers with a coating, and a metal or alloy distributed with said fibers, a fibers-to-metal or alloy ratio by volume has a range is has a range of about 9:1 to less than about 1:1
In a further aspect of the invention, a method of forming a part includes the steps of forming a composite material by mixing a molten metal or alloy with a bundle of fibers; heating the composite material to a melting point of the composite material to from a molten material; dispensing the molten material at least at said melting point into a shape of a part; and solidifying the molten material.
One advantage of the invention is that by eliminating additional processing in prototypes, the cost and time of producing a product is reduced.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.